In Which The Team Think Danny Needs A Little Push On Love
by DannysShadowWalker
Summary: The team gets called in for a mission, save Danny and Roni. Well... Roni and Danny want to make cookies. Yeah... lets see how that goes...


"Hey, watch it!" I squirmed, Luke falling on me. "Get off lug head!" I groaned, pushing him off me. "Sorry Roni," He half-heartedly apologized.

I glared and entered the kitchen, grabbing flour, eggs and other ingredients. "Who wants to help me make cookies?" I asked. "Can't, history report due in a week," Ava said, typing furiously. "Playing video games," Sam and Luke called out simultaneously. I sighed.

"Ava, Luke, Sam, we need you here." I raised my eyebrow. "What about me, Danny and Pete?" I questioned. "Parker's at his friend's house, helping with science, and you and Danny are just not needed this time." Fury explained.

"I guess we'll be gone for the day, have fun with Danny." Sam laughed, them walking out the door. I sighed and went upstairs to check on Danny.

What we thought was an extra Zen session, was actually a nap. I poked Danny's shoulder, and instantly I was on the ground, him looming over me. "Sorry," He whispered, getting up and helping me up in the process. "It's fine. The teams gone on a mission or something, Fury said he didn't need us. Wanna making cookies?" I offered him.

He nodded and followed me down. "Mind getting out the rest of the ingredients?" I asked, starting with the flour. "Sure," Danny shrugged, getting them out. I looked at the silver spoon resting on the counter and at the bag of flour beside it.

I stood with it at the ready. "Is this the right kind of-" I cut him off with a spoonful of flour in his face. "Yeah, that's right, thanks." I grabbed it from him and set it on the counter. I turned around when I felt something slimy make its way down my back. I turned to a smirking Danny. "The dream I was experiencing was a good one, but because you interrupted it, I can no longer reach it." He told me, holding up two halves of an egg shell.

I looked back at the sugar, and melted chocolate that's cooled down a bit that May had done for me. I went to throw sugar at him, but he poured all of the melted chocolate on me.

I grabbed whatever batter I had managed to make and poured it over Danny's head. I ran my hands wherever I could on myself and started flicking chocolate at Danny. "That's it!" Danny shouted, running for me.

I grabbed three eggs and ran around the island tossing eggs at him. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed as my feet left the ground. "Danny!" I laughed, loudly. I turned in his grip, facing him.

Our faces were centimeters apart, and he started leaning in. "You have a little chocolate," He whispered, indicating on his own lips. "Let me get that for you," He told me, our lips almost connecting. "We forgot our… did we interrupt something?" Danny and I jumped, causing him to almost fall at the sound of Ava's voice.

"Awe, you had a food fight without us? You're no fun!" Sam whined, grabbing his helmet. I face-palmed mentally and looked anywhere but Danny. They left once again, snickering. "I guess we better start cleaning up," I coughed.

Danny agreed and we began the massive cleanup. It actually didn't take that long, my half anyways. I looked back at Danny who was quietly humming to himself. "That's pretty," I told him, interrupting the song. "What is it?" I asked.

"A traditional Ku'n Lun lullaby," Danny explained while picking up the last of the egg shells. "One of the servants would sing it to me every night before I fell asleep. She did so until I was 12, and she wasn't allowed to tuck me in anymore, the monks claimed I was entering 'man hood' and didn't need it. Every once in a while I find myself humming it." He shrugged. Now that I really thought about it, when I do hear Danny hum, this is what he was humming.

Danny looked at me, and I realized his habit must have rubbed off on me, because I found myself humming. "Sorry," I told him. He smiled and came over, putting his arms around my waist. "Don't apologize, it's even more beautiful when you're humming it." He whispered, putting his dirty forehead against my equally grimy one.

Our lips were once again almost touching when the door handle turned. "Screw them," I said, closing the distance. I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck, and one of his hands traveled up and clutched my hair. "You getting this?" I heard someone ask. "Oh yeah," Another responded.

I don't know; everything else was fuzzy but Danny, and his lips that were connected to mine. We pulled back, eyes still closed and we were catching our breath. "Got it," He whispered. "Got what?" I questioned him.

"The chocolate." He mumbled, grinning and pecking my lips again.

!

Ava's POV

I silently high-fived Pete and Luke, while Sam recorded to whole thing. "I can't believe it worked!" I whispered to them. "Thank god Coulson and Fury played along," Pete added.

"I still can't believe it too Roni and Danny this long to get together." Sam mumbled. "I mean, it was obvious that Danny was crushing on her since you guys came to the school, but she wasn't so kind as to have an easy readable face." Pete added.

We all agreed and they looked over to us. Roni had a look on her face that only I knew what it meant. It was her silent thank you. I nodded and smiled softly, sitting on the couch. "Now I need a shower," She whined, leaving Danny's grip.

She didn't leave before grabbing his hand and pecking his cheek, whispering something we couldn't hear and she walked upstairs. "While I appreciate the assistance friends, I was doing fine on my own." Danny told us.

"Oh yeah, blushing every time she said your name or talk to you directly, you totally had it under control." Sam said, raising his eyebrow. "I thank you all the same." Danny said, bowing. "Namaste." He finished, going upstairs.


End file.
